borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack
The music for Borderlands was created by Raison Varner (Gearbox audio lead), Cris Velasco, Jesper Kyd, Sascha Dikiciyan and Sonic Mayhem. At least 2 of the DLCs were created by Raison Varner and Josh Davidson. Raison said: "Jesper handled all the largest areas in the game where the player would spend a lot of time exploring. Sascha and Cris really nailed the bandit’s sound early on so they provided the aggressive bandit music. I would provide some music for boss battles and other environments that didn’t fit into that model exactly." Retail Soundtrack # Prelude (Jesper Kyd) # Welcome To Fyrestone (Jesper Kyd) # Enter Skag Gully (Raison Varner) # Fighting Off The Skags (Raison Varner) # Removing The Bandit Threat (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Traversing The Deep (Raison Varner) # Fighting Sledge’s Minions (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Welcome to The Bunker (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Smoking Out The Bunker (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Burning Rubber and Shooting Bullets (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # The Junkyard Vista (Jesper Kyd) # Welcome to The Trash Coast (Raison Varner) # The Rakkhive Emerges (Raison Varner) # Assaulting Krom’s Canyon (Raison Varner) # Battling Krom’s Minions (Raison Varner) # Fighting Krom and His Gun (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Trash The Bandits (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Trash The Bandits Some More (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Welcome To The Wastelands (Jesper Kyd) # Traveling To The Vault (Raison Varner) # Destroying the Destroyer (Raison Varner) # Bonus – Bring Your Guns (Jesper Kyd) # Bonus – Borderlands (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Bonus – The Old New Haven (Tim Larkin) # Bonus – Exploring the Mine (Tim Larkin) # Bonus – Exploring Overlook (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) # Bonus – The Threat At Overlook (Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco) DLC Music The 4 DLCs have a few original tracks each. Josh Davidson worked with Raison Varner for at least the first two, which both represented a drastic change in musical direction. Raison Varner has stated that the music for the DLCs will get an iTunes release. The four new compositions for The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned are slow, organ-based eerie music. 'T.K.'s Leg' is the shortest at only 13 seconds in duration, but the three others are full-length tracks. Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot uses fast-paced electronic music, although three of the six used compositions are 20 seconds or less in duration. The only new compositions used for The Secret Armory of General Knoxx are the cinematic intro to the DLC and the end credits music. Two unique pieces of music can be heard on radios, which were previously created by Raison (see 'Notes'), and another can be heard in Moxxi's bar, which was previously featured in the Mad Moxxi DLC. Other Music The song 'Snifty's Loading' by Raison Varner was used for the 'Fun with barrels' easter egg. Originally the song used was going to be 'Nemo's Jam', also by Raison Varner, which still appears on the game disc. The music heard in the opening sequence is "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by Cage The Elephant. The one heard in the credits is "No Heaven" by DJ Champion. Notes An interview with Raison regarding the soundtrack and the various artist's contributions can be found at originalsoundversion.com. 'Nemo's Jam' was produced for a project called '28 Days of Rock', and can be downloaded in full, along with 27 other tracks by Raison Varner, from the bootlegrobot.com website. The songs heard on the radios throughout the game are 'Razor's Edge', 'Children Inherit the Earth' and 'Sweet Release', which are also from Raison's contributions to '28 Days of Rock'. uk:Саундтрек Borderlands ru:Саундтрек_Borderlands Category:Content